Reverse Gravity
by Drahjan
Summary: This is my take on the R!AU line. FanComics are used during some chapters, credit will be give when used. Rated T because it's still Gravity Falls. It is advised that you read the Striker's Notes in case I tell you exclusive information. Also check out NickStriker's Forum in the forums section to chat with me and get the chance to throw ideas my way.
1. Rules and Roles

Gravity Falls- Reverse Gravity

Rules & Roles

This is my own take on the Reverse Gravity Falls fanfic line. For those of you who are not familiar with this fanfic line, I will give a brief summary. For those who already know, skip this paragraph. Usually when you see titles of this line of fan fiction, they are called 'Reverse Falls'. Anyway, this line of fan fiction takes place in an alternate universe; kind of like some of the DC comics. In this alternate universe, our heroes aren't Dipper and Mabel; in fact they're villains, well at least Mabel is. Gideon and Pacifica are the main heroes in this dimension. Basically the roles of the Gravity Falls characters are swapped. My least favorite part about this line of fan fiction is that one person made Bill Cipher a wimp.

I follow a complicated set of rules to set up my Reverse crew and story line. In order to set it up, however, confusion took place. So to stop from confusing myself, and possibly others, some roles stayed the same. Here are the roles of the characters in this universe:

'Dipper'/Tyrone Gleeful- This is one role that I liked. I couldn't have thought of a better way of Reversing Dipper, so I am using this basic Reverse role. Of course, I'm putting some extra touches on it to make it worth everyone's time. Basically, Tyrone Gleeful is a telepath that is always messing with the male hero. This sounds a lot like a mixture of Gideon Gleeful and Pacifica Northwest doesn't it? Good, because it should. On top of being a telepath, Tyrone is a ladies man. That's right; this guy is the exact opposite of Dipper Pines. Don't worry Dipcifica fans; Tyrone and Pacifica will still get together, it will just be awkward. Also if you like, you can call Reverse Dipcifica by a different name; Pacyrone. For this line of Reverse, I have it to where Pacifica Northwest and Dipper Pines switch roles. Also, Dipper Pines and Gideon Gleeful have swapped roles to create this despised character.

Mabel Gleeful- I didn't change this one either. I just added on to it so there is less confusion. Mabel Pines and Gideon Gleeful swap roles in order to create this hateful character. That's right; Mabel is after the heart of the male hero, Gideon. Sorry Gidabel fans; it will never happen, even in Reverse. Mabel doesn't support Pacyrone, duh. Both she and Tyrone are part of the Tent of Telepathy. She is also a control freak. In this alternate universe, Mabel actually has some fashion since. In order to fit the story line, Mabel gets arrested in the Reverse of the "Gideon Rising" episode; which will be called "Mabel Rising".

Robbie- Here's a good one. The Reverse Robbie is a neat freak and doesn't like danger. He is also the handy man who works at the Mystery Shack.

Soos- Since he's not the handy man, Soos gets to be the bad boy of Gravity Falls. Also he might be considered one of Tyrone's companions. I also want to make him sound cooler, so I'm thinking that he should be called Zeus instead of Soos. Comment to support or reject this idea.

Wendy- some say that Reverse Wendy is like the original Robbie. I think that it's alright, it might work. Since it is like that, more swapping is done. Wow, now I'm confused. This means that Pacifica and Wendy compete for… Robbie?

Candy- Some say this Candy is a cyber bully, which does fit some of the role of Mabel Gleeful.

Grenda- This Grenda is said to be a physical bully, again fitting Mabel Gleeful's role

Fiddleford McGucket- Genius inventor extraordinaire. He also has a robotic hand. Idea comes from jimsdeadbones from tumblr

Stanley Gleeful- The manager of the Tent of Telepathy. Basically, Stan and Bud Gleeful switch roles. Also, this Stan is a bit more truthful. Although he is the manager, Mabel calls the shots.

Stanford Gleeful- Don't worry, Ford is still the author of the journals, but I have a surprise that might cause you to lose your heads.

Bud Pines- Father of the male hero, and owner of the Mystery Shack.

Gideon Pines- Now for the male hero. This Gideon is somewhat like the original Dipper, but there's one thing. He's a wimp. Has much as he hates Tyrone, Gideon is more afraid of Tyrone and his twin than anything. Gideon in this alternate universe has the same clothes as original Dipper does, as well as the same journal.

Pacifica Southeast- The female hero, as well as Gideon's friend. This Pacifica is a combination of both the original Dipper and Mabel. Pacifica is quirky, adventurous, sweater loving, determined, and is a paranormal hot shot. She develops a crush on Tyrone when she and Gideon go to the Tent of Telepathy. That quickly changes when Gideon and Tyrone develop a strong rivalry. Though, the feelings return in the Reverse episode of "Northwest Manor Noir"; which will be called "Gleeful Estate Mystery".

Bill Cipher- "Reality is an illusion! The universe is a hologram!" You just can't change everyone's favorite Gravity Falls villain. Since Bill is able to travel between dimensions, he doesn't need to be Reversed. Nothing changes, not even his hatred towards humanity. I'm NOT sorry Bipper and Mabill fans, demons hate humans. There's no changing that. "But Nick, what about the scene in Sock Opera when Bill visits Dipper?" Yes, Bill does say that he likes Dipper, but that's only because Dipper was able to impress the demon. Also, demons are only scared of one thing, God. Not humans, God.

Anyway, as for the Bill Cipher Wheel:

Gideon Pines- Pine tree

Pacifica Southeast- Llama

Robbie- Question mark

Wendy- Stitched heart

Mabel- Shooting star

Tyrone- Devil Star

Stanley- Pac-fish thingy

Stanford- Six fingered hand

_- Glasses

Zeus- Ice

Here is a list of some of the episodes that I will Reverse:

Tourist Trapped

Double Dipper= Double Take

The Hand That Rocks The Mabel= The Hand That Rocks The Gideon

Dreamscaperers

Gideon Rising= Mabel Rising

Sock Opera

The Golf War

Northwest Manor Noir= Gleeful Estate Mystery

Not What He Seems= Not What They Seem

If you hat read the first chapter of Reverse Gravity, I would like it if you did so after you have read this. Also I would like you to tell me what you think I should do next. I also have a forum for this and my other works. Just go to Forums and search for NickStriker's Forum.


	2. Episode 1

Reverse Gravity AU

Episode 1: Tourist Trapped

 _ **Striker's Notes- Oh man, sorry that this is so late viewers! I just had a lot on my mind, and this wasn't it. I don't own anything relating to Gravity Falls or the original Reverse line. The only thing I own is my thoughts and my ideas**_ _ **.**_ __ _ **Some scenes will be cut do to their lack of story building, in my opinion. I apologize to Mabel fans, some of her pieces will be cut and none of the Reverse crew will play those scenes. Some scenes that were originally played by one character will be played by TWO characters. Also, one character will play the roles of two for the sake of everyone's sanity. Some episodes will have two different points of view; one will be the heroes, the other will be the villains. All original episodes are watched and rewatched, over and over again, to make my Reverse line work. If you don't believe me, watch the original episodes for yourselves. Some things might not match up, but that's alright. I like it like that. I read all of the comments that you post; please if you have something to say, say it. I like critics, they make me laugh. Just don't harass me like a certain critic did. You know who are. Anyways, so that you don't get confused with the characters; try thinking of the voices of Gideon, Pacifica, Robbie, and Bud throughout this FanFic. On with the show… sorry, I mean FanFic!**_

A young boy was racing down the dirt road in a golf cart, with a young girl in the seat next to him. The boy had on an orange shirt, blue vest, blue jean shorts, sneakers and an old, dingy, baseball cap covered his white hair. The girl had her blonde hair in a high ponytail and was wearing a brown skirt, a yellow sweater with a llama on it, and black shoes. The reason that they were racing in a golf cart; the rather large monster chasing them. "Gideon, watch out!" The girl hollered as she saw the monster's fist coming down at their cart. The boy, Gideon, saw the fist and made a sharp turn to the right. In doing so, the cart made its way towards a billboard. The front of the billboard said, "Gravity Falls". Then the cart rammed through the back of the billboard and started to fly, a little. Then the scene paused with the two kids screaming, and a female voice spoke, "Hi, my name is Pacifica Southeast. And the guy beside me, that is about to wet his pants, is my friend Gideon Pines. You're probably wondering why we're in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror. Let me assure you, this can easily be explained."

Gravity Falls Theme Music

' _Let's rewind. Gideon and I have known each other since we were real little. This summer, both of our parents thought we could use some fresh air. So they shipped us all the way to Gideon's dad's place in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Gideon wasn't too thrilled of the location, in fact he was terrified. His dad, Bud Pines, lived in the middle of the woods. Also he turned half of his house into a tourist trap he called the Mystery Shack. The real mystery was why people visited. And guess who had to work there? It seemed that this is how we would spend our summer… until one fateful day_ '

Pacifica was peaking from behind the counter, "He's looking at it, he's looking at it!" she whispered as she watched a customer, a boy around her age, open a letter. The boy looked confused as he looked around the shop. "I rigged it." Pacifica whispered.

' _Okay, so I have a boy crazy problem. But, it's normal for a twelve-year-old girl to crush on every boy she sees… right?_ '

"Pacifica, I know you're going through your whole boy crazy phase. But I think you're over doing it with the crazy." Gideon said as he cleaned the jar of eyeballs that was sitting on the counter.

"What?" The young girl blew a raspberry, "Come on, Gideon, this is our first summer away from home. It's my big chance to have an 'Epic Summer Romance.'"

Gideon was skeptical about that, "Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet?"

"I don't flirt with every guy. I haven't flirted with you, have I?" her friend shook his head, "Hey, I wouldn't be surprised if the perfect guy walked through that door right now." She said before Bud Pines walked into the shop, dressed in his business outfit. "Ah, gross!"

Bud was holding a bunch of wooden arrows when he said, "Alright you two, I need you to go into the scary part woods and hang up these signs." He pointed at Gideon and Pacifica.

"Uh, dad," Gideon said, "Every time I go into the woods, I feel like I'm being watched."

Bud Pines rolled his eyes. "Ugh, not this again."

"I'm telling you, something is not right with this town. Just the other day, my mosquito bites spelled out 'BEWARE.'" Gideon continued before showing his dad the bug bites.

"That says, 'BEWARB.'" Bud corrected as the boy scratched his arm. "Look Sunshine, the whole 'monsters in the forest' thing is just local legend; dreamt up, by guys like me, to sell merch to guys like that." He pointed to a guy messing with the Bud Pines bobble-heads. "So quit being so paranoid!" He finished as he passed the signs to the two kids.

Gideon and Pacifica decided to split up to cover more ground. At first Gideon wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but he didn't really have a choice when his friend ran off with half the signs in hand. After a few seconds of trying to keep his cool, Gideon made his way into the woods. "Nobody ever believes me, not even my own dad." Gideon mumbled to himself as he hammered a nail to a tree.

He then hung a sign and moved on to the next tree. Once he placed a nail on the tree's trunk, he made an attempt to hit it with the hammer. Upon hitting, however, it didn't go in. Instead it made a clanging sound, as if metal was striking metal. He squealed as he jumped at the noise. He then tapped his hammer on the tree, making it clang again. Gideon felt around the trunk of this metallic tree. He then came across a slight groove that was unlike the texture of a normal tree. He gave the groove a yank, which opened a small door with a rusted machine inside. The machine had two switches at the top. The midget gave the first switch a flick… nothing. He gave the second switch a flick and the sound of gears turning behind him startled Gideon. He turned around to see an opening in the ground that had not been there before. "What the?"

Upon walking over to it, Gideon saw an old book with dust on it inside the opening. Gideon bent down, grabbed the dusty book, and lifted it from its resting place. He then stood up and blew the dust off the cover, revealing a shiny, golden, six fingered hand with the number 3 on it. He turned away from the opening, sat down, adjusted his old brown hat, and opened the book. Opening it revealed an eyeglass bookmark, a paper that said "The Property of…" and the first page itself said "Vol. 3" and it had a signature on the bottom. Gideon then turned the page and read from the entry he saw that said "June 18"; "It's hard to believe that it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon."

Gideon continued the pages to reveal entries of Flying Eyeballs, Giant Vampire Bats, even Gnomes. "What is all of this?" He asked himself before he found a new entry, "Unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed, I'm being watched! I must hide this book before HE finds it. Remember; in Gravity Falls, there is **no one you can trust**." After reading he repeated those last five words, "No one you can trust?"

Then a familiar but surprising voice came from behind him, "Hello!" It was Pacifica that gave him the scare. "What cha you reading, some nerd thing?" She asked, her voice still loud.

"Uh-uh, it's nothing!" Gideon stuttered as he turned to face his blonde haired friend, hiding the book behind him.

Pacifica then mocked him, "'Uh-uh, it's nothing' What are you actually not going to show me?"

Gideon thought about it for a moment after calming down, "Let's go somewhere private." He suggested.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Gideon was all excited as he explained what he found, "It's amazing! Dad said I was being paranoid; but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side." He opened the book to a random page and showed Pacifica, who was sitting on the arm of Bud's yellow arm chair.

Pacifica was also excited about Gideon's find, but she was most likely just being sarcastic. "Woah, shut up!" She then pushed the book backwards.

"And get this, after a certain point the pages just stop. Like the person who was writing it mysteriously disappeared." Gideon continued before the doorbell rang. "Who's that?"

Pacifica got a huge grin on her face. "Well, time to spill the beans!" she then tipped over an empty of beans. "Boop, beans. This girl's got a date!" she said as she pointed at herself. "Woo woo!"

She then fell backwards onto the rest of the chair while she giggled. Gideon tried to register what his friend just said. "Woah, woah, woah! Let me get this straight. In the half hour that we were gone, you already found a boyfriend?"

The blonde sat back up. "What can I say? I'm just **irresistible**!" She then waved her arms in front of her, making her sweater sleeves flap around. The doorbell then rang a few more times. "Oh, coming!" she yelled as she hoped off the chair and ran for the door.

Gideon shook his head rather quickly so he could try to register the fact that Pacifica attracted a guy in 30 minutes. After giving up on trying to find reason, he climbed onto the chair that was once occupied by his friend. He started to read from Journal 3 when Bud walked in. "What cha reading there, Sunshine?"

Gideon panicked and picked up the nearest item after hiding the book. "Oh I was just catching up on" Then he looked at the cover of the magazine he grabbed, "Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine?"

Bud looked at him suspiciously before he commented on the magazine. "That's a good issue."

"Hey everyone!" Pacifica called from the doorway of the den. "Say hello to my new boyfriend!"

Then the two boys turned to see Pacifica and a teenager with a black hoody behind her. The teen looked at them and said, "Sup?"

"Hey." Gideon greeted, suspicion clear in his voice.

"How's it hanging?" Bud said as he pointed at the new guest.

Pacifica latched onto her 'boyfriend's' arm. "We met at the cemetery. He's really deep. Oh you got some muscle there! What… what a surprise."

Gideon looked skeptical. "So what's your name?" He asked the pale teen.

Pacifica's boyfriend started to look nervous. "Uh… Normal… Man!" he answered as he started to shake a little.

"He means 'Norman.'" Pacifica said as she gripped the boy's arm a little tighter.

Gideon then noticed something red on Norman's cheek. "Uh Norman. You got a little something on your cheek there. Are you alright?"

"It's jam." Norman replied before wiping it away.

Pacifica gasped, "I love jam! Look at this! Anyways, Norman and I were going out. So I just want you to know not to wait up!" She then sprinted out of the room.

Norman then gave the two guys a wave before attempting to make an exit. The teen turned to leave, but smacked his head on the door frame. After what looked like a short recovery, he left without any more harm.

' _Gideon had a bad feeling about Norman. So to try to give reason to why he had the feeling, he consulted the journal_.'

Gideon read an entry from the journal aloud, "Note that with their pale skin and bad attitude, these creatures can be mistaken as **teenagers**!" yelling that last word, "Beware of Gravity Falls notorious…" The entry in question was about the undead. "Zombies!" Gideon finished with a scream and a pair of wet shorts.

He turned his head to see Pacifica though the window. She was just sitting there, on the picnic table, as Norman stumbled towards her, arms out stretched. "No! No, Pacifica watch out!" Gideon yelled in an attempt to warn his friend.

Then he found out that Norman was just putting a crown of flowers on Pacifica's head. The young girl laughed. Turning away from the window, Gideon questioned himself, "Could Pacifica really be dating a zombie?"

"It's a definite possibility." A voice answered making him jump.

Gideon looked up to see Robbie Valintino working on the rooms only light. "Geez Robbie, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The scrawny handy man gave a shrug. "My bad dud, it's just hard to not hear you in this empty room." He said before going back to work on the light.

"What do you think man? Is Norman a zombie?" Gideon asked him.

Robbie tapped his chin with the screwdriver that he was holding. "How many brains did you see the guy eat?"

The platinum haired boy opened his mouth, but then realized the true number for the answer. "Zero." He mumbled.

Robbie chuckled, "Hey man I believe you." He then looked down at Gideon, "I've noticed some pretty weird stuff about this town. Like this one time, I thought I saw a siren in the lake. Thing is, you need to gather evidence, otherwise people will just think you're crazy."

Gideon was awestruck by Robbie's account, but gave a sigh at his advice. "As always, Robbie, you're right."

"Something I learned in school. Those projects were not easy. Had to do a lot of research." The pale teen replied before getting back to work once more.

Gideon got up from where he sat and made his way towards the door. "Thanks Robbie!" he called back before preparing for the task ahead.

"No problem little dude!" He called back before some rust fell on him, "AH! Rust in my eyes!"

' _Gideon decided to follow Norman and I everywhere we went. I thought it was nice of him to bring the camera, though I didn't know why he did. He gave Norman some weird looks when he did certain things. Like, he broke the window to the café door so he could open it from the inside. The stumbled into a mailbox, luckily he wasn't hurt. He even fell down a flight of stairs… twice_! _Finally Gideon was annoyed and went back to the Shack._ '

After an hour of waiting at the Shack, Gideon finally saw Pacifica walk into their shared room. "Woo! I had loads of fun today with Norman!"

"Yeah about Norman. Paz, we should discuss that." Gideon said as he tapped Journal 3.

Pacifica gasped. "You don't think he's a werewolf, do you? That you be so cool!"

"For one, we've talked about this Pacifica. The werewolves in 'Dusk Runners' are nothing like that in real life. That movie ruined their reputation, same with vampires. Second, guess again my friend." He then opened the journal to the entry on specters and other Category 7 ghosts. "Sha-bam!"

Pacifica was startled by the drawing of the specter. It was a dark shadow-like figure reaching out at the reader. It was also attached to a rag doll that sat in the bottom of the page. Gideon saw what she was scared of, "Woops, too far." He then turned to the entry on Zombies. "Sha-bam!"

Pacifica gave Gideon a stern look. "Gideon, that's not funny!"

"I'm not joking! It all adds up; the bleeding, his stumbling… his robotic movement. Have you noticed his movement?" Gideon attempted to explain.

"Not really, I'm too focused on his perfectly sculpted face." Pacifica answered in a dreamy voice.

"Paz remember what the journal said?" he then looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching them. " _ **Trust No One**_!"

The blonde then gave her friend a sad look. "What about me, huh? Why can't you trust me?"

Gideon then shook Pacifica as he said, "Paz, he going to eat your brains!"

Pacifica then swiped away the midget's hand from her shoulder. "Gideon listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at 5:00, and I'm going to look **adorable**! And he's going to be **dreamy**! And I don't want you to ruin it with one of your crazy **conspiracies**!" with each emphasized word, she jabbed Gideon's chest until he was out of the room; which she then finished by slamming the door in his face.

Gideon turned and slumped against the door. "Pacifica." He groaned.

5:00 came quickly, and Pacifica was running down the stairs, in her "Bow Wow" sweater, when Norman knocked on the door. "Coming!" She called.

Gideon was in the arm chair when his friend opened the door. She and Norman exchanged a few words before leaving. Gideon sighed as he looked at the video camera with the recordings of Pacifica's dates with Norman. "I guess she's right. I mean, I can be a little paranoid." Then the midget saw Norman's hand fall to the ground, then he reattached it. "Wait, what!" Gideon said as he rewound the scene.

After re-watching the scene, Gideon started to panic. "AH!" he then jumped up from his seat and ran out the door. "Dad! Dad!"

After running around the side of the Shack, Gideon saw Bud talking to tourists. Knowing that it was hopeless, the midget frantically looked around the area. He then spotted the Mystery Tours golf cart and made a break for it. Once in the vehicle, Gideon saw that the keys were still in the ignition. "Really?" Gideon mumbled to himself before starting it up.

When he started to drive backwards, Robbie flagged him down. "Hey Gideon it's me." He then handed Gideon a shovel. "This is for the zombie."

"Thanks." Gideon said as he took the tool.

Robbie then handed him jack and tire iron. "And these are in case you get a flat."

Gideon was confused but took them anyway. "Uh, thanks." He then continued to back up before setting it to drive.

Then he darted forward as Robbie called out, "Better safe than sorry!"

Pacifica and Norman were walking in the woods when Norman cleared his throat, "Um Pacifica. Now that we've gotten to know each other, there's… there's something I wanted to tell you."

A small gust of wind blew between the two. "Oh Norman, you can tell me anything." Pacifica said before thinking, ' _Please be a werewolf_! _Please be a werewolf_!'

"Okay, just… be cool. Keep an open mind." He said before a black mist started to pour out of his mouth.

Pacifica's mouth gaped open as she watched the scene unfold before her. As the mist poured from his mouth, Norman collapsed onto the ground. Then the ink like mist took shape. Once it took shape, it looked like an Englishman. "Is this weird?" The specter asked in an English accent, "Do you need to sit down? So, I'm a ghost. Get that one out of the way. Anyways, I'm Creg and before I died I had a lovely wife. Sadly she could not join me. So I roamed this town for 300 years. Then when I saw you, I was stunned. You look exactly like her, so I was hoping that you and I would join together in holy matrimony and be together for all eternity."

Pacifica winced, "Look, Creg. You're a sweet guy, but I'm a girl and you're dead. And it's like, what?"

Creg looked sad. "I understand, I will never forget about you Pacifica." The young blonde gave a small smile. "Because I'm going to kidnap you."

Pacifica was now shocked. "Wait what?"

Creg then turned into what Journal 3 showed of specters and lunged at Pacifica, who gave an ear piercing scream.

Gideon was racing down the dirt path in the golf cart when he heard Pacifica call out. "Gideon, help!"

"Don't worry Pacifica, I'll save you!" He called as he made a sharp turn to the left.

As Gideon drove down the hill he turned to, the scenery changed. Once lush background had switched to dead, decaying trees. At the bottom, he saw a wooden puppet tying Pacifica to what looked like an alter. "Hey! Wh…what do y…you think you're d…doing to my friend?"

The puppet turned to face the midget. "Gideon! Norman turned out to be a specter! So I guess you were half right after all!"

"Specter? Well that explains why he never blinked." Gideon said as he brought out the journal from his blue vest.

He then turned to the page on the category 7 ghost. "'These spirits are known to be very hostile, and will kill to obtain what they desire. The only way to banish them is to read the following incantation while the specter is inhabiting a vessel.' Well that shouldn't be too hard." Gideon jinxed himself as the specter leapt out of his wooden vessel and at the young boy.

Gideon screamed and dropped the journal as he ran from the specter. With him distracted, Pacifica broke the vines that bound her in place. She then leapt to her feet and ran towards the fallen journal. She flipped through it to find and read in entry that Gideon did. Upon seeing the condition Pacifica moaned, "Seriously? He has to be inhabiting a vessel? Well all that leaves is running away like Gideon." Then she calls out to the specter, "Hey Creg! Catch me if you can!"

Creg turned and saw that Pacifica had escaped. With a roar of anger, the specter started to pursue the young blonde as she ran as fast as she could. When Gideon saw what Pacifica was doing, he ran for the golf cart. After jumping in, he started it up and sped towards his friend's aid.

He passed up the specter and drove beside Pacifica. "Jump in!" He hollered as he kept his eyes on the area in front of him. "Seat belt!" He added as he saw Pacifica's hair out of corner of his eye.

Once he heard the click of the seat belt, Gideon hit the gas even harder than before. The two kids then heard Creg roar behind them as they got further away. "Ha-ha! We lost him!" Gideon cheered before the earth began to shack. "What is that?"

Pacifica turned around to see if she could answer her friend. And an answer she got. "Giant puppet!" She yelled as Creg's new vessel came bounding towards them.

Somehow, the specter was able to possess over 100 trees and shape them into one large puppet. This left Pacifica both frightened an astonished. As Creg got closer, he started to attack the golf cart. He launched branches, pinecones, and even squirrels at the two kids. One of the tree branches took off Gideon's cap, just barely missing his scalp. Then Creg grabbed and threw a whole tree at the moving cart. It flew over the kids' cart and smashed it the path ahead of them. "Gideon, watch out!" Pacifica yelled as Gideon swerved to get to an opening between the ground and the tree.

Gideon was able to safely make it through the small opening, but hit a ditch afterwards. This caused the cart to flip on its side and skid across the dirt. Gideon was the first to crawl out of the trashed cart, followed by Pacifica. "Face it Pacifica, there's nowhere to run!" Creg bellowed as he stopped in front of the kids.

"There's got to be a way out of this." Pacifica mumbled as an idea shot through Gideon's head.

"Do it." Gideon said.

"What?" Pacifica nearly shouted at the boy. "Are you crazy?"

"Just this once, trust me." Gideon said, taking the journal from Pacifica. "I have a plan."

Pacifica looked at Gideon for a moment, then sigh. "Alright Creg! You win, I'll marry you!"

"Hot dog!" Creg said as he brought his smaller puppet vessel from behind him, setting it on the ground.

He then un-possessed the tree puppet and repossessed his original vessel. Once he walked over to Pacifica, Gideon opened the journal as if it were a Bible. Luckily he remembered the lines from different romance movies. "Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join Pacifica Southeast and Creg the specter. Please present the rings."

Creg just so happened to have a wooden ring with him, but Pacifica was unable to present a ring. Gideon then spoke again. "Not to worry, I have your ring right here." The white haired boy brought out a silver ring from his pocket and handed it to Pacifica. "Creg, you shall go first."

Creg slipped the wood ring onto Pacifica's finger. After doing so, Pacifica slipped the silver ring on Creg's vessel's finger. "Now I shall say these last few things before the vows." Gideon then gave a forced cough. "Sendthith banishthith. Not Afraidith of no Ghostith!"

Creg was confused. "Those aren't the words! What is going on?"

"Restith Peaceith foreverith in the heavansith!" Gideon continued.

Creg attempted to leave his vessel, but was unable to. "What trickery is this?"

Gideon then finished the incantation "I banish thee from this realm!"

Then a white light shot out of the puppet's eyes as the incantation did its job, banishing Creg's soul back into the afterlife. "NO!" Creg cried out as his soul left this world.

After the wooden puppet fell to the ground, Pacifica and Gideon stood in silence. After a time Pacifica broke the silence. "What just happened?"

Gideon bent down and took the silver ring from the puppet's finger. "The ring I gave you was made of silver. So it was able to seal Creg inside the puppet while I read the incantation."

"Gideon, why did I ever doubt your skills?" Pacifica asked as she gave the munchkin a large hug.

Then she felt Gideon's wet pants on her leg. She dropped Gideon on his butt. "Now I remember! EW! Gideon you need to change out of those!"

Then the two burst into laughter. It felt good for the two to laugh.

Bud Pines was counting the money in the cash register when Gideon and Pacifica walked through the door. They were covered in leaves, dirt, and a few scratches. "What happened to you two? Did you get hit by a bus?" The Shack owner asked as the kids walked by. "Hey wouldn't you know it." He said with a sad look on his face. "I accidently over stocked on inventory. So take an item… on the house."

Pacifica's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Cool." Gideon replied as he and his friend set off to find an item of their choice.

Gideon went over to the hats and grabbed one with a pine tree design on it. It just so happened to be blue and white, which matched his vest perfectly. Pacifica walked over to one of the junk boxes and saw the item she wanted. "And I'll take a…" she picked up the item, held it to her chest, spun in a circle, and finally held it in the air and shouted, "Grappling Hook!"

Bud and Gideon looked at her with confusion. "Wouldn't you rather have a doll, sweety?" Bud asked.

Pacifca then launched the hook at the ceiling. The gun then yanked her up. "Grappling Hook!"

Bud shrugged. "Fair enough."

Gideon and Pacifica had finally gotten ready for bed. It had been an eventful day, and Gideon was exhausted. "Hey Pacifica. Could you get the light?" the platinum haired boy asked.

Pacifica aimed her new weapon at the lantern. "I'm on it." She replied as she pulled the trigger.

The hook shot from its gun and smashed their light source through the window. "It worked!" Pacifica hollered.

Out side the Shack, Bud Pines brought out a cellphone and dialed a number. After a few rings, a gruff voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, it me. The last Journal has been found." Bud answered.

"So you have it?" the voice asked him.

"No my son and his friend do. When will you be coming in?" Was Bud's reply.

"Two days. Once we're there, the twins will no doubt want to put on one of their shows. We'll have to keep a low profile 'til our work is done."

"Yes, I know. Bud Pines out."

"Stan Gleeful out." The man on the other end said before they both hung up.

Credits

It was late, and Pacifica couldn't sleep. After a day like the one she had, you'd think that she'd be out like the lantern she destroyed an hour before. The young blonde just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had. She then rolled over to look at the book that Gideon found yesterday, Journal 3. Pacifica glared at it for a short period of time before getting up off the bed and walking over to it. Journal 3 was sitting on the desk that was between Pacifica's and Gideon's beds. The moon light was shining on the journal's golden, six fingered hand. Pacifica slowly pulled out the chair that was tucked away under the desk and sat herself down. She then opened the book to the first page, where the eyeglass was resting. After turning a few pages, she saw the page with the line Gideon quoted earlier that day; "Trust No One!" She read the entry on that page as Gideon did when he found it. "'Unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed, I'm being watched! I must hide this book before HE finds it. Remember; in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust.' Who is this He? More importantly, who is the author of this journal? If this is Journal 3, then where are the other two?" The blonde whispered to herself.

She pondered this for a moment before continuing to flip through Journal 3's pages.

 _ **Striker's Notes- Yes I know, Gideon was the first to solve a mystery. I had to set it up properly for the first episode. He may have solved the first mystery, but Pacifica will be solving the most out of the two mystery solvers. Also, 'Dusk Runners' is the GF version of 'Twilight'. I do need ideas for the next episode, so comment or PM me for your input.**_


	3. Episode 2

Reverse Gravity

Episode 2- Fire Flight

 **[Important: Must Read]** _ **Striker's Notes- Welcome back viewers to my "Reverse Gravity" AU line! The only things I own are my thoughts and my ideas. If you have an idea for my RG line, please, share your thoughts in the comments, send me a PM or come to my Forum, NickStriker's Forum. I will leave a link after the credits piece. The Rev!twins will make an appearance in Rev!Episode 4, so hold your horses.**_

 _ **-(Guest)Hello- The answer to your question is R!Robbie. I said that one character would play the roles of two and vice versa in my "Rules & Roles" section. This means that Robbie is both the handyman and the cashier for the Mystery Shack. He is also helpful to both Gideon and Pacifica.**_

 _ **-Guest- That was only the first chapter, my friend. I needed a way to start it off and that was what I got. Also, the last emoji… is that you licking your lips?**_

 _ **-(Guest)Miami-rei- Happy Late Birthday! Or early birthday, if it's close to that time again.**_

 _ **-(Guest)Natzi Sumb***- Of course, what kind of person would I be if I did nothing but copying episodes? This one is actually proof that I'm not copying all the episodes, just a select few.**_

 _ **-Aqua Burst 07- I blame spell check. I can't do anything until I make sure a word is spelled correctly. And Bud is hiding more than you think.**_

 _ **-awesome trooper- I'll explain that when the time comes.**_

 _ **-keyblademaster avenger- That's just one question you'll have to stay tuned to find out.**_

 _ **-Shadowclanwarrior- I can't wait to see the next chapter of your RF AU. Yes I know, there is no need to have the 'Theme' or 'Credits' pieces, but they're in their just for the heck of it. It makes it seem like a real episode. Besides, I've been doing it with all my GF works, just in different ways.**_

 _ **Anyways, on with the FanFic!**_

 _ **Additional credit is given to: Shadowclanwarrior, AquaBurst07 and Bootes1999**_

* * *

"But, Mr. Pines!" Pacifica whined as she and Gideon were being walked to Bud's old, beat up, death trap of a car with blind folds around there eyes. "How are we supposed to enjoy ourselves, if we don't even know where we're going?"

Bud gave a light chuckle, "Now Sweat-heart, you're just going to have to take my word for it." He said before he helped the two inside.

"Paz is right, Dad." Gideon said as he fumbled into his seat. "For all we know, you could be taking us to the lake so we can fish. As fun as that can be, I get motion sick _and_ sea sick. So being in a boat would be the worst idea in history. But of course you knew that… right?"

Bud gave a heavier chuckle, "Of course I do. At least, now I do." He said as he wedged himself into the driver's seat. "But not to worry, I can't stand being in a boat anyways. Or just stand in one, for that matter." The Shack owner joked as he started up the car.

Once the car clattered down the road, Gideon had an idea to pass the time. "Hey Paz, wanna play some 'I Smell' while we wait?"

The boy couldn't see it, but Pacifica was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, you know I do."

"What is this 'I Smell' you are talking about?" Bud asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

Pacifica then began to explain. "'I Smell' is a game that has us use our sense of smell to find and identify certain aromas in the air. We must first sniff the air and identify one unique scent. Once we have the scent we want, we have the other members of the game try to guess what that scent could be. Like if I were to say," Pacifica then sniffed the air, "Something slightly sweet, but has a bit of a sour after-smell."

The sound of the driver window being rolled down was then heard, "Sorry, that was the honey-lemon BBQ we had last night." Bud said apologetically, causing the two kids in the back to real back in disgust.

Gideon then took a sniff. Then he sniffed again when the sent he found confused him. "I smell something burning."

Pacifica took a whiff before commenting, "Mr. Pines, did you forget to change gears, again?"

"No…" Bud said as he checked to make sure, "No."

That's when the kids took off their blind folds and looked around to figure out where the smell was coming from. Outside Gideon's window, light smoke could be seen through the trees. "Come on Gideon, let's check it out." Pacifica said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

* * *

Gravity Falls Theme

* * *

The smoke turned out to be originating from a burnt section of the forest. Fire had completely destroyed the area. All that was left was a field of ashes. As the two ventured further into the field, they saw smoke seep from the ground. It was as if the fire had only died recently. The more they traveled, the more nervous Gideon became. Pacifica skimmed through Journal 3 over and over, forwards and backwards, left and right, just to find anything that the author wrote that would explain what could have caused this portion of the forest to become ashes. "Blarg! This journal has nothing relating to this! Okay, next time we want to look for something; we hunt for the other two journals." Pacifica stated as she and her companion trudged through the ashes.

"Maybe the author hasn't encountered something like this ye- whoa!" Gideon began, before tripping on something and falling face first on top of the ash covered ground.

Pacifica turned to se her friend trying to get up. She then looked over at what Gideon could have possibly tripped on. What she saw caused her to gasp. "Gideon, you found it!" She exclaimed as she walked over to the fallen white haired boy.

The boy in question lifted his head up. "Great." Then Gideon's soot covered face gave Pacifica a confused look. "What did I find?"

Behind Gideon's foot was large egg covered in ashes. The egg was a beautiful mixture of orange and yellow. As Pacifica slowly picked up the egg, she carefully dusted it off. "Wow, it's beautiful!" She said as she admired the mysterious find.

Gideon wiped the rest of the ashes off his face as he walked up beside Pacifica. "Yeah, it's great. Can you put it back now?" He said, slightly frightened.

Pacifica then hugged the egg and glared at the midget. "No, I wanna keep it." She said with a baby-like voice.

"Paz, it could be dangerous! We don't even know what's inside it!" Gideon tried to reason.

Pacifica then gave her friend the biggest puppy dog face her friend had ever seen in his entire life. "But it's all alone out here," She then started to sniffle, "A…and it doesn't h…have a home, and th…there's no o…one around to take care of it when o...or even if i…it hatches. W…we…we have to b…bring it w…wi…ith us."

Gideon winced. As much as he hated to admit it, his friend was right. On top of that, she knew that Gideon couldn't resist her puppy dog face. No matter how hard he tried, there was no possible way for him to say no when she was in this state. Gideon let out a groan as he covered his eyes with his hands. "Fine, you win! Can we head back now?"

Pacifica dropped her manipulative act, placed down the egg, and began to cheer. " _Honestly_ ," Gideon thought as Pacifica walked ahead of him, egg in hand, " _She could cause a heart of stone to turn into putty in her hands_."

It was quiet between the two friends as they walked back to Bud's Death-mobile. Pacifica was holding their new find while Gideon had the journal in his vest. "How are you supposed to hatch an egg you know nothing about, anyway?" Gideon asked trying to keep up a conversation.

"Simple," Pacifica said as if it was a stupid question. "The egg was in the center of that field of ashes. While we were in that area, smoke was still rising from the ground. This suggests that the fire had died recently. And judging by how long it took for us to find the egg, the fire would have to of been extremely hot. I'd have to say it was about 200 *F. I'm actually surprised our shoes aren't ruined."

Gideon stopped in his tracks after hearing his friend say things that she wouldn't normally say. "Could you repeat that? I think somebody else was talking." He said in a worried but serious tone.

"You heard me." Was all the blonde said as she kept walking.

Gideon blinked for a few seconds as he tried to recover from what his friend said. "Well how are you going to raise whatever's inside if it does hatch?" He called as he jogged forward to catch up.

* * *

Once the two returned to Bud's vehicle, they were met with the sheriff of Gravity Falls, Sheriff Ghosteyes. The man was a brute standing taller than Bud himself, most likely at 6'10" to 7'2". He wore a blue police uniform with the sleeves ripped off. On top his head of long, black hair, sat a blue police cap. As his name suggests, the man's eyes were pale white.

Next to the sheriff was a man in a dark suit with grayish brown hair, with a grey stripe in it, and a pair of spectacles resting on his large nose. The man's skin was practically flawless, not a single wrinkle, freckle, mole, or other blemish was visible on his skin. The only thing off about this man was that his right hand was gun-metal grey with a lime-green diamond on the back, just below the hand's silver knuckles. Both men were speaking to Bud when the unknown man turned his head to the two kids. In doing so caused the sheriff and Bud to stop talking and face the kids as well. "Well there you two are!" Bud called, "I was getting worried. Gideon, Pacifica, you know Sheriff Ghosteyes." He gestured to the sheriff.

"Kids." The gruff man greeted.

"Hi." Pacifica said with a wary smile on her face.

"Hey." Gideon drawled out, intimidated by the large man.

Bud then moved his hand to the other man. "This is Mr. McGucket."

McGucket comically fell backwards at Bud's words before quickly standing up straight and business like. "That's Professor, Professor McGucket." He corrected as he adjusted his spectacles, slightly irritated. "I invent and create machines as well study cryptids. There for, I'm to be addressed as Professor, not Mister."

"Um, yes, sorry… Professor." Bud said quickly before turning back to the kids. "I see you found something while you were out of my sights."

Pacifica and Gideon became nervous. They had yet to figure out how to explain the egg to Bud, let alone the sheriff and some scientist. "Cool, huh?" Pacifica asked as she held it up, "Found it on our way back. I was going to add it to my collection back at the Shack. It is a beautiful rock, if I do say so myself."

McGucket smirked, which unsettled the two children in front of him. "Ah, yes, the rare 'Shortsonfire gem'. A very beautiful 'rock', indeed." He said in a mocking tone, "I've heard that if it is not kept at the right temperature, it will crumble into dust by the time night falls. So having it in your 'collection' would do more harm than good. You see child, that 'gem' has only be seen in four countries and must not be harmed. For if anything bad were to happen to it, there will be none left." He then lost the smirk and his voice became calmer. "But what do I know, it's not like I study rocks and minerals. I only study creatures that are just as rare and priceless." Once he finished, Gideon and Pacifica looked at each other.

Pacifica then sighed, "We'll go put it back. It's the best thing to do, right?"

The professor gave her a small smile. "Indeed my young lady." He said to her before she and Gideon walked back into the forest. "So, that was your son?" McGucket asked as he turned back to Bud.

"Yes, yes it is." Bud said with a smile on his face.

McGucket's smile dropped. "Well let's hope he isn't too attached to his little friend. Gravity Falls isn't the only thing that keeps secrets around here." McGucket prayed as he watched the two kids vanish from sight.

Bud only nodded at this after his smile faded as well.

As Gideon and Pacifica returned to the field of ashes, the young Pines was in deep thought. "Yo Gid, what's up?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to figure out how McGucket knew you were lying." Gideon replied.

Pacifica nodded. "Yeah, me too. It's almost like he knew what's inside this egg." She said as she placed the egg in question back in its nest.

Once Pacifica covered the egg with some ashes, the two walked back to where Bud was waiting. Unbeknownst to the two, a crack began to form on the egg's surface.

* * *

The next day, Pacifica awoke to her feet being warm. Which was odd, because she didn't own an electric blanket. She opened her eyes and saw a blur of her and Gideon's room with an orange blob at the foot of her bed. Once her eyes adjusted, Pacifica saw that the blob was a creature covered in orange, yellow and red feathers, a long neck, a beak for a mouth, and had two, bird-like eyes. The blonde squealed and the creature squawked as the two backed up in fright, the latter falling of the bed. The commotion awoke Gideon. "Paz…" The boy said, drowsily, "What's wrong?"

As the boy rubbed his eyes, the bird-like creature had recovered and jumped back onto Pacifica's bed with its wings spread out. "We've got company." Pacifica stated, not taking her eyes off the large bird.

Gideon was about to ask when he saw the brightly colored creature that stood to about his waist, if he was standing himself. As he examined it, Gideon was hit with the realization of what it was. "Paz? I think that is a phoenix."

"A what?" Pacifica squeaked. "Gideon, speak English please."

"A phoenix. In other words, a fire bird." Gideon replied, before the bird in question snuggled up to Pacifica and cooed.

"Okay… mind explaining why it's acting like I'm its mommy?" The blonde asked.

Gideon rubbed his baby-fat chin as he thought about the situation at hand. "It seems that it has imprinted itself on you. But that's only possible if you were with it when it… hatched. Paz I think that this is what was inside the egg we found." He concluded.

"But, we were nowhere near the egg when it could have hatched." Pacifica said, calculating the time it took them to get home and how long it could have taken for the egg to hatch.

"That would mean that your sent was left on the egg's shell. Once the egg did hatch, the chick imprinted on you through the sent you left behind." Gideon noted, remembering how much Pacifica cuddled the egg. "So congratulations, you are officially a mom."

Pacifica thought this over for a moment before giving a wide smile. "This is the best day ever."

* * *

Later that morning, Pacifica and Gideon were outside with the phoenix chick. Pacifica decided to wear a baggy T-shirt with a green peace emblem on the front wit a pair and shorts and sandals. Gideon, who was wearing his black hoodie and blue vest, was holding the video camera he had a few days before. "Alright, so what do we do first?" Gideon asked as the two observed the young fire bird as it walked around the yard.

"I would think that feeding would be in order." Pacifica said to him.

The phoenix seemed to have that covered, because it had walked over to a grassy area and seemed to be nibbling on the grass. "What is it doing?" Pacifica asked.

"It must be eating the dew off of the grass." Gideon replied. "Weird."

Pacifica beamed at the sight. "Try 'wonderful!' This means that it won't kill another animal!"

Gideon sighed. Pacifica loved animals, plants, and nature itself. She never saw anything bad in anyone and disliked violence. She wasn't a hippy, mind you; she just had the characteristics of one. "Alright then," Gideon said as he turned on the camera and held it up in front of his face. "What are we going to start with?"

* * *

Bud was in the gift shop, counting money from the register behind the counter, when he saw a bright flash and heard the two kids shout in surprise. "Now what in tarnations are they doing?" He asked himself before his son and Pacifica trudged through the gift shop door.

The two had ashes dusted across their faces and clothes. Pacifica's shirt had a strap missing and Gideon's hat had a small flame on it. "Uh, son. You're on fire." Bud pointed out.

Gideon and Pacifica noticed this and quickly tried to put out the albino's hat. "Now may I ask what you two have been up to this morning?" Bud asked as he put the money back into the register.

Gideon and Pacifica's eyes widened a little bit before they looked at each other and back at Mr. Pines. "We were... uh... making pyrotechnics?" Gideon said, obviously lying, to his father.

Bud raised an eyebrow to this. "I'm not sure whether to be proud... or concerned."

This shocked the two children but the two smiled. "Let's go with the first one." Pacifica offered cheerfully.

Bud's eyes narrowed, causing the kids to sweat nervously. He then shrugged. "Sounds good to me." He said, earning a sigh from the two. "Just be careful next time you try something like that, okay?"

Gideon and Pacifica nodded before walking to the "Employees Only" door. "That boy. What am I going to do with him?" Bud asked when the two vanished from sight.

After the confrontation with Bud, Gideon and Pacifica made their way up to their shared room. "That was close." Pacifica commented as they entered the attic room.

"Ya think? Paz, he seemed to know that we were lying! How is that even possible?" Gideon asked, slightly panicked.

Pacifica looked at the albino, puzzled. "Uh, he's your dad. Why wouldn't he know when you're lying?"

Gideon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, as if Pacifica should have known this by now. "Paz, tell me, have you once seen my dad when you came over to my house?"

Pacifica shook her head. "Nah uh."

"Have you even heard his name before this year?"

"Nope" She replied, popping the "p" sound.

"Have you even seen Ma with a ring on her ring finger?"

Pacifica opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She thought about the days when she visited Gideon to have play-dates and later on to just hang out- because the term "play-date" was for babies. Not once was Mrs. Pines, or rather Miss Tonia, seen with a golden ring with a shiny gem on it like Pacifica's mother. Actually, there was no ring at all on the hand she was supposed to have it on. "No." Pacifica gasped as the pheonix chick came in through the window. "I've heard myths and stories about it, but... there's no way that it can be real. Can it?" she asked, not wanting to believe what she was thinking was true.

Gideon placed a hand on Pacifica's arm, due to the fact that she was taller and he couldn't reach her shoulder. "The stories are true. Divorce is real and my parents have gone through it. I'm sorry you had to know this way." He said to her.

Before the two could speak any further, the pheonix chirped at them. They turned to it just before the feathers on top of its head ignited. "We need to speak to a professional." Gideon stated.

"More like a professor." Pacifica correct before saying with a smile, "Professor McGucket, that is."

Gideon nodded before saying, "You recover fairly quickly."

"That conversation isn't over." She replied.

"Figured as much." Gideon replied back.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Gideon and Pacifica snuck out of the Shack with the pheonix and traveled by golf cart into town. Pacifica drove the cart until they reached McGucket's lab, a medium-sized shed at the center of the town's junk yard. Despite it being a junk yard, it was fairly organized and you could actually see a dirt path, grass and a few well place trees.

Pacifica parked the cart at the entrance of the junk yard and the three got out before walking to the shed. Once they stopped at the shed's metal door, Gideon knocked twice before stepping back. The door opened to reveal darkness and a glowing green, oval-shaped eye floating before them. The kids and pheonix shrieked and backed away from the entrance. They then heard a yawn and a voice say, "Oh, it's just you two." Lights then turned on from inside the shed to reveal that they glowing eye was just the gem on the robotic hand of Professor McGucket; which was over his own eye, rubbing it as if he had just awoken from a nap. "What brings you two to my laboratory?" He asked the now slightly frightened kids.

"Fascinating." McGucket said as he carefully examined the pheonix chick. "I have always admired watching a pheonix from afar, but have only dreamed of seeing on up close." He then turned to Gideon and Pacifica. "She is a wonderful creature, is she not?"

The blonde and the albino were confused. "She?"

"Why yes, the pheonix species are all females. Why do you think an egg is the only thing that is left after it... crashes and burns." Fiddleford replied, choosing his words carefully.

"That actually makes sense." Gideon commented. "Since a new pheonix is born from the ashes of the previous one, it would stand to reason that the pheonix species is nothing but females."

"Precisely my boy, precisely." The professor said to him. "Science may be used for most things in our life, but that does not mean we can ignore what has already been given to us through the tales of those before us. Those tales were research notes before scientists and mathematicians wrote out the first equations." He then turned back to the pheonix. "As happy as I am to see the chick, I am disappointed that it imprinted onto you, my lady."

This surprised Pacifica. "Why's that, Professor?" She asked.

"Because, it is dangerous for a pheonix to imprint on anything. If one does, they will not want to leave their adopted parent. Due to this, the pheonix will start to lose the oil inside her pores that cause her to ignite. Without ignition, no fire. No fire, no ashes and the chick cannot hatch. No chick; well, I don't think I need to explain myself any further."

Both Gideon and Pacifica paled at the thought of this scenario. "W...where do the pheonix need to go?" Gideon asked after a time.

Fiddleford turned back to the two children. "Normally, the pheonix would travel to a volcano. However, since this pheonix is in Gravity Falls, she will need to find a lava spring located inside one of the mountains that surround the town." He said before walking towards a map of the town. "There, the creatures known as cherufe will know what to do." He added as he and the two kids examined the map.

* * *

Gideon, Pacifica, and McGucket trekked through the mountains of Gravity Falls, in search of the lava springs the professor mentioned. "So McGucket... you seem to know a bit about the creatures around here-"

"Ha!" McGucket laughed, "That is an understatement, Miss Southeast. I know many things about each and every cryptid that resides in the world. Name a cryptid, and I can tell you everything you need to know about it." He said to her.

"So, what is a cryptid?" Pacifica asked.

"Paz, don't you remember the Mysterious Mondays? Cryptids are animals or plants who have been seen and suggested as real, but have never been documented."

"That is correct, my boy." McGucket replied from a ledge the two kids could not get to before extending a hand to each of them. "Cryptids are very elusive and have scientist sceptical about their existence. Such as the pheonix." He added, grunting the last four words as he pulled Gideon and Pacifica up.

Then, the pheonix chick made its appearance, flying around the trio of explorers. "So... like ghosts?" Pacifica asked, thinking about the journal.

"Actually, no." McGucket answered as he turned and continued to lead the two children through the mountainous terrain. "Those are of the supernatural field. I don't mess with those sort of things. At least, not anymore. My field of research is in what can be seen and has no magical properties."

Gideon and Pacifica looked at each other before the latter shook her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bud Pines was walking into the Squeaky Diner with a stern look on his face. The owner of the diner, Cheerful Sally, greeted the shack own. Bud gave her a smile and waved before becoming stern again and walked over to a booth, were a maroon fez could be seen peeking out over the seat. "I must say, this apple cinder is the best I have ever tasted. It surely beats that stuff I get for my meetings by a long shot." The fez owner's gruff voice said.

"You're early." Bud said to the man in the fez.

"Can you blame me?" The man said as he placed down his glass of cider on the table before picking up a fork and cutting into a slice of apple pie. "My little pumpkin couldn't wait to return home." He added before putting the bite of pie into his mouth. "And don't get me started with my ray of sunshine." He said sarcastically.

Bud nodded. "So, how are they doing?"

"Not too shabby. Though I wish that the two would switch personalities every now and then. Or at least share their energy with me so I can keep up with them." The fez wearing man joked as Bud sat in the seat in front of him.

Silence was shared between the two until the man finished his pie. "So," He said before whipping his mouth with a napkin. "How's your end of the deal coming along?"

"A bit difficult, if I'm going to be completely honest." Bud replied. "Gideon isn't really trusting me with whatever secrets he and Pacifica are hiding. I actually don't think he trusts me with anything." Bud replied before looking down at the table.

"Well, maybe if you were truthful about a thing or two, he would tell ya. Though, keep... it between us until after the deed is done. You can talk about anything else. Your knowledge on this town, the crush you had on Carla before that banjo playing nerd married her. Maybe even what will happen after the summer is-"

"No, I won't talk to him about that! He may not trust me, but if he knew that he'd hate me! Both of them would." Bud all but shouted, knowing what the fez wearing man was implying.

The man cleared his throat before sliding a slice of cherry pie in front of him. "Well you'll have to tell him sooner or later. Whether you want to... or not." He said before cutting into the slice, causing the red juices to ooze out of the crispy crust.

* * *

"This is insane!" Gideon squeaked as he stared at the river of lava in front of him.

"Oh, come on Gideon! Ashura was able to do it." Pacifica said from the other side of the flowing lava, gesturing to the phoenix chick.

"That's because she can fly!" Gideon retorted.

"Come on my boy! if your lady friend and I could do it, you can too!" Fiddleford said as he stood by Pacifica and Ashura, his hands behind his back.

"That's easy for you to say! You two have longer legs than I do!" Gideon stated, gesturing to the two.

"Just jump!" Pacifica half yelled.

Gideon groaned as he backed away from the lava. He then ran forward, once he was a few feet from the river, with a battle cry. He then pushed himself off the hot ground at the river's edge. Unbeknownst to him or Pacifica, a faint green aura enveloped the albino for a fraction of a second just as his foot came off the ground. It didn't take long for Gideon to come to the other side of the flowing lava. Once he did, Pacifica ran over to lift him off the ground with a bear hug. "I told you that you could do it." The blonde cheered as she twirled around in a circle.

Gideon chuckled, "Ya, you were right."

Fiddleford stared at the two with a smile on his face. The smile faded once the cavern they were in began to rumble and the lava began to boil. "Kids! They're coming!" He hollered.

"Who's coming?" Gideon and Pacifica asked simultaneously, the latter still hugging the former.

"The cherufe." McGucket answered before a pool of lava a few feet behind him erupted skyward.

The professor turned as droplets of lava rained down around them. Ashura frantically looked around her as more pools erupted. The two kids, McGucket, and the phoenix chick stared as the causes of the eruptions were revealed to be large, reptilian creatures with scales like boulders and lava streaming through the crevasses between each scale. "Well, there goes that pair of underwear." Gideon stated, causing Pacifica to drop him and back away.

"WhAt bRrings YoU tO ouRr hOme HUmAnss?" The largest cherufe, the one in front of McGucket, bellowed.

"Eprator, son of Ruptoro, we apologize for our intrusion onto your grounds!" Fiddleford said to the large one. "We have come to escort a newly hatched phoenix to these lands in hopes that you would take it in an help it grow, much like the phoenix before it!"

Eprator's magma filled eyes narrowed. "ANd WhY CoulD ThE ChilD NOT CoMe oN iTSs OwN AccORrD?" He asked.

"The child imprinted herself on my female companion after she hatched!" Fiddleford answered, earning mumbles from the other cherufe.

"VeRry WeLl, YouRr ApoLogieSss aRe aCcePTeD!" Eprator replied before making a gesture for someone to approach. "PReSsseNT tHe ChiLD!"

"I would like to make a request, great one!" The professor said to Eprator. "Please allow my companions to say farewell to the child! They have become attached to her as if she was their own!"

Eprator gave a nod before replying, "YouRr RreqUEsssT iSss AcCePTeD!"

Pacifica and Gideon walked over to Ashura and kneeled down to be around the same hight as her. "Well, this is it girl." Pacifica said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "It's time for you to go."

"It has been a blast. We will miss you." Gideon said.

Ashura cooed before licking the tear off of Pacifica. The two children embraced the chick, but not too hard. "Love. You. Ma. Ma." Ashura squawked, causing Gideon and Pacifica to reel back in shock.

Pacifica then smiled at Ashura. "Love you too." She said before she and Gideon stood up. "Well, it's time for us to go. You be good now, you hear?"

Ashura gave a swift nod before hopping in between Fiddleford and Eprator. Once the phoenix stop, Eprator leaned down to examine her. "WeLCoMe HoMe, ChiLD!" He breathed before straightening himself and looking at the three humans. "YoU kNOw ThE wAy HoMe, My FRrrienD!" He added before he and the other Cherufe walked out of there lava pools, away from the three, with Ashura in tow.

After minutes of silence, McGucket turned to Gideon and Pacifica. "Alright, children. It is time for us to head on back. Wouldn't want Mr. Pines to get worried about you."

The two kids nodded before walking back to where they entered.

* * *

Credits

* * *

forum/NickStriker-s-Forum/187219/

It was late in the afternoon and Professor McGucket was in his lab, strumming a banjo as he went over some notes and files. One file was in Fiddleford's particular interest. Other files included the cherufe, the phoenix that Pacifica had raised, and Pacifica herself. As the professor played on his instrument, a knock on the door was heard. He quickly closed the file he was currently looking at before turning his chair to the door. "Come in!" Fiddleford said before the door opened to reveal his son, Tate. "Ah, Tate! How's it going? Haven't seen you in a while."

Tate crossed his arms. "That's the problem Dad; you haven't seen me for a while. You're too busy with your research to even notice me or your grandson. Who, by the way, just turned nine a few days ago. And guess who missed the party." He said, gesturing to the professor.

McGucket sighed and bowed his head. "You're right, you're right. Tell you what, help me clean this up and we'll head town. My treat. I-I'll even take you guys to the batting cages. How's that sound?" He said to his son, guilt evident in voice.

Tate smiled. "Sure, I'll start over here. You think Ma would like to come?" He said as he walked to the back of the lab.

"I bet my left arm she would love to join us." Fiddleford joked as he closed the remaining files on his desk.

"You can keep your arm where it is! We don't need another reason for you to be busy!" Tate called as the professor placed the file he was looking at only a minute ago on top of his stack.

The file in question was a vanilla folder with a name scribbled on the front and on a small tab on the side. The name that was written on the folder was that of Gideon Pines. And right bellow his name was a gold emblem in the shape of a pine tree.

* * *

 **Qoxmx pakbfoc beq oxbq iift obeqxc x cl pqbozbp**

 **[IMPORTANT MUST READ]** _ **Striker's Notes- It took me a while, but I have completed it. I apologize for not finishing it sooner, or V &H for that matter, but I think that this makes up for it. This… and the next chapter; which should be up as well. I hope that this has satisfied you as far as being original. I actually think it is kind of rushed, I should have probably done better with this one. Also, since I have been slow at updating, I am trying my hardest to get new chapters/episodes completed. This is because I have tons of college work to do and my train of thought is running out of tracks. I need your help with Reverse Gravity. Writing is quite difficult if your ideas are scattered like mine are. I have so many holes; it's not even remotely funny. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Episode 2 and I can't wait for your feedback/suggestions. Also, I have a few shorts planned that will be from this Episode. So make sure to go to my AU shorts to check them out when they arrive. Also, the message I put in above is the first one I've tried. Hope you like it.**_


End file.
